Three Days
by Unwillingly Me
Summary: Three days of Thalia' s life that were hard to cope with. Rated for swearing... And the fact that Thalia' s mom is in here.
1. Day 1

******Like the summary says. The days that bit Thalia hard. And there'll be three chapters. And since this chapter one, there'll be two more after this one. I'm a highschool student that's a girl, so I'm not Rick Riordan. In other words, I don't own PJO.**

* * *

_**Day** **1**_

I walked home from school. I would have run away by now if Jason wasn't here. But he is, and I don't trust mom with him. After all, it was pretty much me that takes care of him. I got home. No doubt mom was in her room with her new Hollywood boyfriend, trying to forget about dad. 'Course it's pretty hard to forget that you had two kids with the kings of the gods.

And it's pretty hard to forget that his wife wants to kill you and your kids. Mom couldn't care less about me. But she loves Jason... but she never takes care of him. Nope. I do. She'll get a call from the school telling her that I somehow electrocuted Susie Brown and her annoying friends. And she won't care because she doesn't care.

I picked Jason up and carried him to my room. I struggled through my stupid homework. I looked at the behavior sheet the teacher told me to give mom.

Lihata whsos no iponmtrvee in rhe hebaovri. Hes tisll mneanris rlbeelousi nda nicuneots to ruth horte clinrdeh. We liwl dens rhe to het udancgie cnsorleu if it endots edn. -rMs. Tihms. (A/N: Thalia shows no improvement in her behavior. She still remains rebellious and hurts other children. We will send her to the guidance counselor if it doesn't end. -Mrs. Smith)

Like I could read that. And the stupid teacher knows I can't read. I think this is my third time I'm in her class. Second or third. But there are more important things than school. I've got to take care of my brother and stop monsters.

I wish Dad would just help us. At least make mom realize that drinking and getting a new boyfriend every two weeks won't make anything better. Will she at least make a meal instead of having me make something. I can only do so much. Cereal, toast, and toaster waffles. I can't reach the microwave yet or the dials for the stove.

And sadly I can't electrocute food to cook it. The world does not work like that. Sadly. And my door opened. Couldn't she leave me alone? I know she hates me. She told me to pack my bag.

"But tomorrow's Wednesday." She answered with a nice I don't fucking care. So we're either going somewhere or I'm being sent away. For Jason's sake I hope we're just going somewhere.

"Hurry up you useless bitch." I ignored her, sort of. I packed even slower just to make her even more mad. And I got hit for it. The car was crammed full of stupid stuff. In other words, mom's closet. Her stuff couldn't even fit in the trunk. Nope.

And when she says bag, she literally means my schoolbag. Half of what I packed was Jason's because there's no way she would actually act like an adult and pack her two year old son's bag. So she gets her whole closet and my brother and I get to share my schoolbag.

Yeah. I really wish we didn't have to put up with her and her stupid Hollywood life. Or any of her Hollywood boyfriends. But that's not how we get to live. No, were stick here in Hollywood with a drunk superstar who doesn't even remember what breathing is.

Maybe she'll be nicer for once. The day that happens will be the day I vow not to electrocute Susie Brown. And that's not going to happen any time soon. I smirked and tried my best to sound innocent, which is really hard.

"Mom, where are we going?" I almost threw up at the sickly sweet sound of my voice. I practically quoted Dora the Explorer right there. And the smile plastered on my face reminded me of Barbie. Whoever invented Barbie should be sent to the Fields of Punishment for it.

"Sonoma."

"Where's that?"

"California."

"But we're in California right now."

"I'm surprised you know that much Thalia. But then I guess you had to learn something from kindergarten. After all this is your third year." I knew she was insulting me, but I didn't really care. I'm surprised she knew my name was Thalia and not Useless Bitch.

So that must mean she knows Jason's name too. I've been letting her get away with calling him Little Bastard this whole time. I'll remember this for the next time, which will probably be in the next ten minutes. I sat like a good little girl in the car quietly. I wanted to do something. Kick the seat in front of me, but she might hit me again. So I managed to keep myself occupied by imagining what I would do if I ran away. I really don't know.

At least I wouldn't have to put up with Susie Brown. I swear, she was made to be a real-life Barbie, and it really just made me hate her more. I'd take Jason with me of course. I'm not leaving him with mom. She'd forget to feed him, and then he'd die of starvation unless Child Protective Services got him out before that. And I must remember that no one in the tabloid business knows that we exist because mom never took us to any special events. She didn't even come to my Bring Your Parent to School Day... not that I wanted her to come.

I've never been able to imagine growing up. I don't want kids. I'm kind of afraid that I'd be just as bad as mom except worse because of dad being a god. And he wasn't nurturing either.

"We're here." Mom didn't even bother batting an eye. She got Jason out of the car. "Thalia, get the picnic basket out of the trunk."

She walked off with Jason, leaving me to open the trunk, struggle through her stuff, and find the picnic basket. It took me forever. When I opened it, I learned that it was empty. She forgot to put food in the stupid basket.

"Mom! I've got the basket!" She as sitting on the ground, crying. Jason wasn't there. Where was my brother?! "Where is he?!"

"H-Hera took him. She took him away." She was crying but I didn't care. She lost him. How can someone lose a kid?! She let Hera take him away!

"I hate you! You're useless and you don't care!" I got in the car and cried. I hate her. I hate her. She is the greatest failure this world has ever seen. And I hate her. Why couldn't she be a normal mom? A good parent wouldn't let a goddess take their child.

When we got home, she went out to some stupid club to have a one night stand. I grabbed my bag and ran. It helped that I had taken most of the money. But I didn't stop running, and no one bothered to stop me.

**Right. If you haven't figured out that this is Thalia' s POV, then you must be one of those brilliant people who somehow get confused by Fanfiction. Leave a review if you want. If you don't, then I really don't care. Flames will be taken care of by Leo. And those who do review get blue cookies.**

**One more thing... TEAM LEO FOREVER!**


	2. Day 2

**Sorry it took so long to update. I was kind of stuck with this part. Couldn't think of anything. Anyway, I'm not Rick Riordan, so I don't own PJO or anything else that you can name. And yeah, I realize Annabeth doesn't usually cry or anything and she's a bit OOC, but you can say you wouldn't be crying if someone you looked up to had just became an actual person and wasn't a tree anymore? Probably not. Unless you know a person who until recently was a tree.**

* * *

**_Day_ _2_**

"Thalia."

"Annabeth?" There's no way that's Annabeth. Annabeth is a little seven year old girl. At the same time, I knew it was her. The girl standing over me had the same grey eyes and blonde hair. I don't really understand why I'm alive but at the same time I do understand.

She hugged me tightly just as she did before. And then I saw that guy. I could already tell I didn't like him. He was too... I don't know what he was but he was too much of it. So the people I've seen today are Annabeth and some guy about the same age as her.

"Percy Jackson." He said finally. "Son of Poseidon."

"Thalia." I scowled at him. Annabeth seemed not to notice this at all. She just seemed so happy. The same smile as when I explained that Luke and I weren't going to hurt her. "Daughter of Zeus. You gotta deal with it Kelp Head. Got it?"

"Yeah. I get it." He seemed shocked by me. No pun intended. "So.. You glad to be alive again? Or I guess you were never dead since you were a tree."

I was a tree? That's not true. I was not a tree. Th world doesn't work like that. I had felt myself dying. I don't believe him. No. Where's Luke? He'll give me the honest truth.

"Where's Luke?" The boy looked at Annabeth as if to say that she could explain something. "Where is he?!"

"Maybe you should come with me." She led me to some giant temple thing. "This is your cabin. Cabin One."

"Where's Luke?"

"Thalia, he left." She's lying. She's lying. He wouldn't leave, not after all that happened, not after I sacrificed myself to save him and Annabeth. He wouldn't. He was safe here. That's why we came here, to be safe. I knew that. He knew that. He wouldn't leave. "He's gone away. He..."

She broke down in tears. Yeah, she might be older, but it was a force a habit to hug her when she cried. She cried and cried. If it was written out, it would lasts about fifteen more lines. She calmed down after a while.

"He what?"

"He's planning to bring Kronos out of Tartarus." Kronos. He wouldn't. He couldn't. It's impossible. "He's working with the Titans. He blames the godsods for everything. For what happened to you. He hates them."

"I... you... no." I lost Jason. Isn't that enough? Why is it me that's suffering? One second I'm pretty sure I'm dead, the next I'm covered in dirt and being told by a twelve year old Annabeth that Luke's gone and joined the Titans. I lost Luke too. "What happened?"

"Your dad turned you into a pine tree. Then later, Luke ran away after Percy saved Zeus' master bolt. Then he came back and poisoned the tree you. We got the Golden Fleece and saved Grover from Polyphemus. We got back, put the fleece on one of your branches, and you're here now."

"Fuck you, that's not true!" I felt bad automatically. She looked like she was going to cry again. "It's not! He wouldn't do that!"

I thought of when we were trapped in Hal' s house. Luke thought it was unfair of Apollo to curse Hal like that, and I guess it was. And the truth is, I really could see Luke picking a fight with a god. He yelled at his dad that one time.

"Thali-"

"Shut up!" The air crackled around us, more particularly me. "I don't believe you!"

I stormed out. Again no pun intended. The reason I didn't want to believe her was the fact that I did believe her. It made sense. His anger at his dad. The whole thing with Hal. I did believe her. I don't want to.

I can't fight him after all that happened. This was just as bad as when Jason went missing. The people I care about are no longer around. Soon Annabeth will be gone. It's not fair.

People avoided me as I walked to the tree that evidently used to be me. The centaur was still there.

"Tell me it's not true."

"What is the subject of this conversation?"

"Luke. He didn't... wouldn't."

"He's the one who poisoned your tree. I am sorry Thalia. It must be hard for you. I-"

"You what? Knew a lot of demigods that turned to help the Titans? Well, I know Luke. He's not going to give up. He's going to kill us all if we can't help him."

"You still believe that there's hope."

I scowled at him. I don't care what he thinks. Luke isn't completely gone. He can't be. He's the one who poisoned your tree.

He wouldn't do that. He wouldn't do that. There's no fucking way. I don't believe any of them. He wouldn't poison me.

"Thalia, I know Luke as well. I know he's not going to give up. I know you're right. Almost every camper looked up to him at some point in time. Percy included."

I looked away. I don't know what to think anymore. Jason went missing. I looked after him. Luke's gone. He was my best friend. Annabeth's older. She doesn't need me to watch her and make sure she didn't impale herself somehow with her dagger. I suppose I'm just an old fork that nobody wants to use anymore because there's a new sea-green colored fork that happens to be my cousin.

That was a really weird metaphor.

"I have to go." I ran off to the woods. I hugged a tree. This was so confusing. No, it's infuriating. Luke is just so fucking... I don't know. I climbed the tree.

After everything. After all that happened. After Hal's. After that cyclops. The hellhounds. And it makes so much fucking sense. I don't understand why he would turn like that. I almost died. I would have died.

Fuck him.

I put my hand in my pocket. I pulled my iPod out. I might have taken it from Wal-Mart before the whole turning into a tree thing. It's not supposed to be safe, but I'm on camp grounds. It's safe here. I put my earphones in my ears. I might have taken those from Wal-Mart too.

_I walk a lonely road..._

"Thalia?!"

"Aagghh!" Why did I even climb a tree?! I hate heights! What was I even thinking?! Stupid tree. I cursed as I got to my feet.

"I'm really glad you're here. And Luke made a mistake. Maybe he'll realize it."

"Annabeth, listen to yourself. He's not going to change his mind. No matter how hard we try to help, it'll be useless. He's going to kill us all."

"But-"

"Just give up already! Damn it, haven't you figured it out yet?! There's no point in fighting! We're all going to die! Annabeth, you're only hurting yourself by doing this! What if you have to fight him?!"

"You just said there was no point in fighting!"

"You should fight anyway! He's endangering not just us but the entire world! We can't just sit around and wait to die!"

"That's the exact opposite of what you just said!" She's hopeless. I guess I still have to watch out for her. She can be so fucking naive. I could tell she was about to cry. And I wanted to stop, but she can't just sit around and wait for Luke to attack this place. He's gonna kill us if we give him the chance. "I really thought that this would be great. You're back. I thought that maybe you could stop him. I guess I was wrong."

She turned to leave.

"What do you mean you guess? I can't stop him. You can't stop him. We're both powerless. But we have to fight anyway. We need to fight. It'll be pointless. We'll suffer, but it's not for us. Maybe we can weaken him, just a little. Maybe that'll be enough. We have to fight him. He's not a part of our family anymore. And if I have to, I'll kill Luke myself."

Annabeth looked a bit scared, which made her look a lot like she did when we had found her. I'm going to make sure he doesn't win. He might have been my best friend, but not anymore. He betrayed family. Family doesn't do that. They're not supposed to. Family is supposed to be there each other and protect them no matter what. Luke isn't family.

From now on he's just another enemy. He's just as bad as any other monster. And like every other monster I've fought, I'll kick his ass.

* * *

**So... that was that was the second chapter. One more. I'll try to update faster this upcoming time. Reviewers get blue cookies. **


End file.
